


Our branched Spark- part 2

by TheYukiOni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mech Preg, pregnant Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYukiOni/pseuds/TheYukiOni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 3 in "Our branched Spark" with the TFP OC Steelmind and Cannon TFP Shockwave. </p><p>Steelmind get a examination, due to his nausea attacks. The examination doesn't go the way Steelmind thought,-and the answers the medic brings him are shocking.  How should he break the news to his Sparkmate Shockwave?<br/>-Slight anxiety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our branched Spark- part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Prepaaare for the fluuuff and aaangsssttt.... my poor Steelmind bby. Aaah, and, yes, sorry for the ridiculous long chapter OuO''

” And you said these....how did you phrase it, ah… “sudden revulsion attacks”? Yes, right, uh... just suddenly hit you yesterday and haven’t stopped ever since?”, Knockout looked back at his chart before he eyed his commander. Steelmind grunted as he laid down on the medical berth and shut down his optics to half, and he nodded in response. 

“You’re the medic here, doc. You know how to announce this”, Steelmind mumbled as he placed the back of his palm on his helmet and he shut his optics completely. His Spark still felt weird, it bounced and pulsated in a way he’s never felt before. It was a scaring and yet…delighting feeling. 

Knockout leaned his helmet to the side and gave him a another weary look before he laid down his medical chart on the bench beside him and turned fully to look down at the silver Seeker before him. He tugged down on the x-ray that leaned down from the ceiling and he pulled it out by its hose attached to the wall. A large monitor detached to two smaller ones indicated the results of the upcoming X-ray. Knockout shrugged his shoulderplates before he gripped the handle of the ray. 

“Well, let’s see if I can confirm anything or not, shall we?” 

“ Um… is…have you heard anyone have the same symptoms as me before?”, Steelmind dimmingly onlined his optics to watch Knockout begin his examine of him. 

“Sudden hits of nausea, feeling dried of energy and tired most of the time?”, Knockout replied as he ran the ray over Steelminds chassis. The cord attached to the ray and monitor suddenly lighted up as he ran the scan firmly over Steelminds chassis. The ray started to blink swiftly and a miniature of Steelminds proportions showed up on the monitor. The blinking indicated something on his chassis, and Knockout leaned forward a little to get a closer look at it.

“My…Spark?”, Steelmind echoed in reply to his astonished and somehow alarmed optics viewing the blinking monitor. 

“Don’t worry, we’re not finished yet. You may have more malfunctions than just your Spark”, Knockout said with a jokingly scoff, and he gripped the handle of the ray to continue it further down Steelminds body. 

“Is… that supposed to make me feel relived?”, Steelmind stared at the red medic who continued to scan him with most care. He sneered a little over at the monitor and he felt his Spark skip a beat as the markings of his Spark still showed on the screen. He leaned his helmet backwards with a slight vent from his air intakes and he dimmed his optics again. He felt his digits curl up to claws as he impatiently watched the screen for more signs from his body scan. 

As no more signs blasted on screen, Steelmind wasn’t sure if he should be relived or alarmed over that fact. Knockout moved the ray away and from him and hauled it closer to the wall. Then he turned to the monitor to read the scanning’s of the pulsating circles over Steelminds Spark and he read the small notes coming from the circles.  
He was standing halfway turned from Steelmind, and it wasn’t easy to read his face expressions as Steelmind only could tell from the shift side of his helmet. After a few nanoklicks, he let out a loud ‘oh!’, and snickered as he put up a pair of digits to tap on his his dermas and grinned. 

That ‘oh!’ alarmed Steelmind even more, and he almost immediately rose up to sitting and awaited an answer from his medic. As none came, he leaned forward to ask of what the medic were laughing about. He got interrupted by the heavy metal doors to the medbay opened and a rough and bulky blue painted mech walked inside. He looked over at their way, and his orange optics leaped over at them. 

“Ah, Breakdown! Such lovely timing. Now now, come along, I want a second opinion on this on so delightful matter”, Knockout snickered in a leering way and waved his assistant over. 

“Why would you want my opinion? You are the execute medic here…” Breakdown begun as he rose an optic ridge. Knockout just shook his helmet a little and snickered again, “No, no, just come and watch this!”, He walked up and took his gray servo into his white digits and pulled him closer to watch the screen. Knockout rose up a digit to tap on the monitor and the markings of Steelmind. Breakdown leaned his faceplate a little closer to the screen and he squinted his optics as he looked for the certain realization Knockout hinted about. 

Then he straightened his back and his optics widened and he let out a low ‘OH!”, and the smaller medic beside him snickered again, this time much louder and mumbled something to Breakdown who turned to him with a amused smile. 

Steelmind stared astonished at the medic and his assistant. Where they seriously watching something on the screen, regarding him, and all they could express were some ‘oh’s and snickering? What were the meaning of this? And it was attached to his Spark, on top of it? 

“Aah, I’m sorry, commander, I got kinda stuck in the moment with this”, Knockout suddenly said and turned around to look at the stirred up silver Seeker. The medic almost seemed like he just realized their patient were still in the medic suite. The red flirting and joyous optics met with the Seekers pink optics, which flared with anxiety and demands of answers right back at him. 

“Do you want to deliver the news, Breakdown, or should I do the honors?”, Knockout leered up at Breakdown and crossed his servos over his chassis. The bulky mech gave Steelmind a quick look and a small thug of smile glinted on his dermas before he looked back down at Knockout, “You’re the one who detected it”. 

“ Aaah, this is exciting- in a slightly weird matter of way”, Knockout lowered his optics and tilted his helmet to the side, flashing a confident smile at Steelmind, and he waved his servo over at the waiting Seeker, “ But… well, congratulations.” 

“Con…congratulations?”

“You see this?”, Knockout crossed his servos and halfway turned around, still not taking his smug and confident smile at Steelminds confused smile. He pointed a digit at the pulsating circles over at the screen-Steelmind, “That is your Spark, yes? But the X-ray detected something which latched to your Spark. It’s another Spark.” 

“I--- I sparkbonded with Shockwave, but… but that’s a long time ago, and, and nothing malfunctioned during the process…”, Steelmind stammered, still feeling a little unaware of the situation, “ Is…that it? But… I shouldn’t be feeling like this because of a bonding, rig—“

“You’re pregnant, commander”, Breakdown looked at Steelmind with a soft smile, and Knockout grinned at him, bumping his chassis with his elbow, “Hey, I thought I was going to deliver the news, Breakdown”. 

Steelmind stared back at them, but he wasn’t sure he could either see or hear anything around him anymore. It felt like every node and every circuit in his body were freezing up, he didn’t know how to respond to anything evolving around him. Him, being … Pregnant? 

How? Were male Seekers compatible of as sorts? He tried to recall to anyone tell him earlier the fact that Seekers could bring another Cybertronian to life, but his processor couldn’t find any of as such. Shocked and astonished at what he just had been told, he pulled his legs up to meet with his elbows, and he rested his servos on his helmet as he sat down in a sulking position. 

He never even had a thought about swapping up his firewalls as he interfaced with Shockwave, and never had he come to the possibility of… a Sparkling, to be the outcome of lacking in a protecting firewall. Not even Shockwave had mentioned anything about it. 

Steelmind whimpered lowly and he gripped his digits harder into his helmet to prevent them from trembling in public. His wings had begun twitching nervously, and he was afraid of suddenly switching to his darker side, Mind, just out of complete shock. He often had Mind came out when he were pinched to a wall or felt insecure, and Mind were just his ways of trying to cope with the harsh situation that intimidated him. 

“So, how are you going to lay the news down to the upcoming Sire Shockwave, mm, commander?”

The smug voice awoke Steelmind up from his thoughts and he looked up to meet the red medics ruby glittering optics meeting his. Knockout still had his servos crossed and tilted his helmet against Steelmind and walked up to him with an amused snicker.

“Yes? You do realize Shockwave’s felt somehow the same intoxicating feelings in his Spark just as you? That’s the perks of have a branched Spark with someone, you can’t shut out secrets. Well, that is unless you master how to close the bond from time to time”, Knockout ran his digit under Steelminds chin in a teasing way, and then moved his servo over to cross his own. 

Normally, Steelmind would feel aggravated by the medic’s inappropriate way of touching his commander, but his processor was still trying to comprehend to the whole situation.  
If he himself were unsure how to feel, how would Shockwave react?


End file.
